Fiction Sur Fairy Tail
by nicolink1999
Summary: Hum comment dire y'aura des couples a découvrir , euh il y'a un nouveau mage a Fairy tail et la suite a lire !


Fanfiction Sur Fairy tail

Cette histoire commença un beau jour d'été dans magnolia . Nous allons retrouver la meilleur guide de fiore . A Fairy Tail !

Ce fut se beau matin qu'Arios arriva devant cette superbe guilde . Il entendit tous de suite une salamandre et un glaçon se disputer pour un rien (comme d'hab quoi x) ) Bref , Il entra dans la guilde et tous le monde se tue . On entendit quelque chuchotement du genre : _c'est qui celui la ? _ou encore :_ waa il est trop beau !_

Il s'aretta devant le maitre et lui dit : puis-je vous parler en priver s'il vous plait ?

_Bien sur . répondit le maitre.

Ils partirent dans le bureau et Lucy demanda :

_Vous croyait qu'il va regoindre la guilde ?

_Pourquoi tu le trouve beau ? s'éclama Mirajane les yeux en cœur !

_Mais pas du tout ! s'écria Lucy toute rouge

_C'est beau l'amouuur ! hurla un petit chat bleu

_Mais ne dit pas sa sale matou ! La disputa Lucy en le tirant les joues.

Natsu sentie un pincement au cœur :_ elle ne peut pas l'aimer au premier regard si ? c'est ma luce !_

_Alors tête a flamme toujours a révasser ? fit Grey

_Oh …. La ferme ! répondit Natsu avant de partir , Happy sur c'est talon.

_Bah il a quoi lui ? fit Grey

_Aucune idée . fit Erza , Je vais aller chercher une mission en attendant !

_Ok ! répondirent Grey et Lucy en cœur.

Erza partie vers le tableau de mission tendit que Lucy se dirigea vers le bar ou Mirajane essuyée quelque verres .

Pendant se temps dans le bureau de Makarof :

_Tu veut regoindre notre guilde c'est sa ?

_Effectivement … répondit Arios

_Et bien je n'y voit aucun inconvéniant . Seulement qu'elle magie maitrise tu au juste ?

_Hum … je ne sait pas si vous me croirer …

_Dit toujours …

_Je suis un dragon slayer …

_Hum et de quelle magie ?

_Celui de d'eau ….

_Hum intéressant … Bon va voir Mirajane la barmane et demande lui de te mettre la marque de Fairy Tail.

_Ok ..

Arios partie du bureau et alla s'assoir sur un tabouret près du bar , il se fit acoster quelque minutes plus tard :

_Salut moi c'est Mirajane ! et toi tu t'appelle ?

_Arios …

_Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ?

_Je regoind Fairy tail …

_Tu as ta marque ?

_Non…

_Bah je vais te la faire alors ! :D

_Ok…

_Tu la voudrait ou ?

_Hum … A l'épaule gauche si sa pose aucun problème …

_Non pas de problème . dit-elle

Elle lui posa la marque et il lui demanda :

_Dit Mirajane … ?

_Oui ? dit elle le sourire au lèvre

_Tu ne serait pas ou je pourrais loger ?

_Euh il y'a quelque appartement a louer en ville je croit mais pour sa il faudrait en parler a Lucy , la blonde sexy la bas !

_Sexy ?! pensa Arios_

_euh d'accord

Arios partit du bar et se dirigea vers Lucy , il dit aquand t'il arriva :

_Salut … euh c'est toi Lucy ?

_Oui oui , et toi ? répondit la mage au clés devenant rouge .

_Pourrait –tu m'aider a trouver un appartement ?

_Oh oui pas de problème Arios !

_Ok..

_Allons-y !

Ils sortirent de la guilde tous les deux .

_Pendant se temps du côté de Natsu_

_Pourquoi elle traine avec se mec ?

_Bah elle fait ce qu'elle veut nan ? fit Happy

_Mais elle le connait même pas , et pis c'est ma luce !

_C'est beau l'amouuur !

_Mais c'est juste un amie …

_Ouais genre .

_Du côté de Lucy et Arios_

_Alors tu maitrise qu'elle sorte de magie dit moi ? fit Lucy les yeux plein d'étoiles

_Je suis un dragon slayer de l'eau …

_Waaaaaaaaaa !

_Ta une bouille trop mignonne comma cela tu c'est ? s'éclama Arios en rigolant

_Merci …. Souffla Lucy ! Alors y'a un appartement a côté du mien pas tro chère je croit … ont va visiter ?

_Ouaip !

_Ok…

Ils visitèrent l'appartement et Arios l'acheta , non il le loue pas il l'achete !

_Quoi tu as autant de joyaux que sa ?! s'écrit Lucy

_Bah ouais pas toi ?

_Bah non avec cette andouille de Natsu et son chat Happy il dévalise mon frigo et les mission avec eux son pas rentable

_Ah pourquoi ?

_Natsu et un dragon slayer de feu et hum …. Il crame toujours tous

_Ah ok … dit sa te dirais de manger avec moi se soir ?

_Oui pourquoi pas !

_Je connait un resto super pas très loin il me semble !

_Ok bah je repasserais plus tard alors installe toi bien , si tu ah besoins j'habite a côté hein ?

_D'accord a toute !

Lucy partie et Arios dit :

_Tu peut sortir Dragor elle est partie …

Dragor et un chat rouge avec une cicatrice orange jaune sur l'œil gauche , sa tête est la même que Happy mais il est plus sérieux :

_Tu me la présentera ou pas ?

_Bah oui au resto mon pote !

_Ok ! sourit Dragor

_Quelque heures plus tard_

Arios se prépara et alla chez Lucy avec Dragor .

_Ding Dong_

_Qui c'est ? demanda Lucy

_C'est Arios .

_Entre je t'en pris je fini de me préparer

_D'accord.

Arios entra avec Dragor et il dit :

_Tu fait quoi Lucy on va être en retard tu c'est ?

_Désoler je me préparer !

_Bah sa devrait aller !

Lucy sortie de la salle de bain et dit :

_Alors tu me trouve comment ?

_Superbe , je doit dire !

_Merci …. Mais dit moi c'est qui ce chat ?

_Dragor je te présente Lucy , Lucy je te présente Dragor !

_Bonjours Lucy !

_Salut Dragor !

_Bon on y va ? sa ne te dérange pas si il vient aussi Dragor ?

_Nan pas du tout !

_Ok alors : Let's go !

Arios et Lucy et Dragor partir au resto cinq étoiles qu'avait trouver Arios .

Serveur : Puis-je vous aider ?

_Une table pour trois s'il vous plait ! répondit Arios

Serveur : très bien suiver moi .

Il les conduisient a une table et dit je vais chercher les menu et je revient :

_Wa c'est trop chic ici ! s'exclama Lucy

_Content que sa te plaise !

Le serveur revient et ils comandairent . Ils mangèrent e rigolant et discutant puis vient le désert a la fin de celui-ci ils discutèrent :

_Et hic tu c'est que hic je t'aime bien Arios hic tu est sympa hic !

_Oula tu supporte pas trop l'acool toi je croit ! répondit Arios a Lucy

_Ouais j'approuve . fit Dragor .

_Ahah je sait se que je fait encore hic !

Lucy enleva une de c'est chaussure avec l'autre et glissa son pied sur le pantalon d'Arios , elle commença a lui faire du pied sensuellement !

_Euh Lucy …. Fit Arios en rougissant .

_Quoi ?! fit Lucy sensuellement

_Tu peut aretter s'il te plait ?

_Mais je fait rien du tout ! dit t-elle malicieusement

Elle continua a lui faire sensuellement du pied et Dragor dit :

_Bon moi j'y vais ah demain Arios-Kun.

_Ok … Bon Lucy je demande la note et on rentre ok ?

_D'accord Arios . répondit sensuellement Lucy

Arios régla la note et rentra avec Lucy. Arios rentra chez Lucy et dit :

_Bon sa ira je rentre chez moi a demain ok ?

_Non reste avec moi ! s'écria Lucy en s'accrochant au cou d'Arios .

_Bon ok …

Lucy alla dans la salle de bain et dit :

_Je vais me changer je revient .

_Je le sent mal tout sa _

Arios se mit assit et attendit .

Lucy sortie de la salle de bain dans une petite chemise de nuit bleu a demi transparent. Arios ferma les yeux et s'écria :

_Et mais sa va pas de t'habiller comme cela ! je suis la je te rappelle !

_Bah et alors ? fit Lucy s'approchant sensuellement d'Arios.

_Hmmm ….

Lucy se posa sur les genoux d'Arios sensuellement et contre tout attente l'embrassa en passant c'est bras autour de son répondit au baiser et caressa son dos et ces hanches.

Lucy le poussa sur le lit et voulu le déshabiller mais Arios l'en priva en disant :

_Non Lucy …

_Mais pourquoi ? fit t-elle déssus

_Pas comme sa , tu est ivre et je ne veut pas profiter de toi , de plus j'en aime une autre …

_Oh …

_Je suis désoler je vais m'en aller …

Arios partie en fermant la porte et Lucy s'endormi sur son lit.

Quand il rentra Arios vu Dragor et celui-ci lui demanda :

_Alors tu la fait ?

_Meuh non et !

_Ah pourtant elle avait l'air de le vouloir elle !

_Ouais mais pas moi … j'aime quelqu'un d'autre …

_Ah bon ok … Bah euh a demain Arios-Kun.

_A demain Dragor !

Ils s'endormirent tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain .


End file.
